Urbanside
by Silver Scruffy
Summary: Andy, a blond-haired, blue-eyed country boy, comes face to face with a brutish criminal, and before long, the two are off on all sorts of adventures, ranging from helping out wild Pokemon to robbing banks, how will Andy cope? Not very well, is the answer.


Alboh. A peaceful region, home to the best quality Pokemon day care in the world. Which, truth be told, can get a bit hectic sometimes...

"Andy! That pesky Gligar is causin' trouble again!"

"Ugh. I'm on it."

Andy, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, was currently pissed off. He had been working at a Pokemon day care centre in his home town of Peridot for almost 3 years, and not a day went by without a certain Gligar frustrating all the residents.

"Where is it this time?" Andy asked as he waltzed over to his boss, who was sitting at a table, staring out of a window.

"Over by the Tauros." His boss replied without even shooting him a glance.

"Can't you handle it this time? I mean, I'm in the middle of my break and--"

"No," The man interrupted. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Umm...You're clearly not. You're just sitting there staring into space, probably thinking about your loveless marriage with that old decrepit woman who works here."

"One more remark like that and you'll be sorry! You hear me Andy?" The podgy man cried, turning in his seat to glare at the smirking boy.

"Yes, sir!" Andy said sternly, saluting.

"You're lucky you're so damn good at this job, otherwise I'd have fired you by now." Andy's boss said firmly.

Andy laughed to himself as he opened the door to the quaint little cottage and strolled leisurely onto the field outside. He paused and smelled the cool afternoon breeze, knowing this was one of his last chances to feel relaxed before he had to confront the Gligar.

"Okaaay, here we go..." He sighed, advancing forwards through the long itchy grass. "God, how do pokemon live in this stuff?" Andy asked himself, itching and scratching at his legs.

In no time, (despite taking as long as he could) Andy had reached the herd of Tauros. He sighed as he watched the small Gligar zipping over the group of wild bulls, chuckling to itself as they ran in circles and fell over.

"How does a small freakin' Gligar bamboozle ten wild Tauros..?" Andy sighed cheerlessly, facepalming.

Andy felt around his waist before running his fingers over a small Pokeball clipped to the side of his belt.

"Okay, Buck, let's do this!" Andy cried, hurling the red and white orb in front of the crowd of confused Tauros. The ball opened and let out a stream of red light before revealing Andy's only Pokemon, Bidoof.

"Biiiiidoof!" Exclaimed the cheerful little beaver, standing on it's hind legs.

"Buck, that Gligar is pissing off the Tauros again. Let's teach it a lesson!" Andy said, balling his hands into fists.

"Biiii!" The boy's Bidoof grunted, eyes narrowing in annoyance at the pesky Pokemon that agitated them daily.

The Gligar stopped in mid-air to acknowledge Andy and Buck with a wink, before returning to enraging the herd of Tauros.

"Buck, use Hidden Power and knock that Gligar out of the sky!" Andy yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Doooooof!" Buck squealed, springing into the heavens.

Briskly, 5 white spheres of light escaped from the Pokemon's body and dashed towards the Gligar, immediately making contact and sending the bat-like pokemon out of the air and onto the ground, not too far away from the bumbling crowd of bulls.

"Buck, we're finishing off this little trouble-maker today! Go get him, i'll calm down the Tauros!" Andy bellowed.

The small beaver pokemon nodded and, with ease, leapt over the mass of muddled cattle.

Andy rushed over to where the Tauros were running and grunting and mooing in rage and confusion.

"Come on, guys! Calm down, the Gligar is gone, it won't happen again!" Promised Andy, to no avail. The Tauros were growing increasingly angry, and in no time, they began to stampede, right towards the unlucky kid.

"SHIT!" Andy panicked, flailing his arms in the air and sprinting away from the herd.

Meanwhile, Buck the Bidoof was chasing down the bothersome Gligar through a nearby forest.

"Get back here, you obnoxious pest!" Barked Buck, in Pokemon's native tongue.

"No chance, goofy!" Chortled the Gligar, flying through the trees, trying to lose the Bidoof.

"Goofy!? That's it, bub, let's see how you like my cut attack!" Buck hollered, springing up into the air. Buck managed to get very high with his jump, his little webbed claws were in reach of Gligar. But as quickly as he came up, he started to go back down.

"Whoaa!" cried the Bidoof. Buck made one final attempt at survival by reaching out and grabbing whatever met his hand, which, in this case, was Gligar.

The Bidoof's webbed claws caught Gligar in the middle of his left wing, tearing it.

"AAAH! My freakin' wing!" The Gligar screamed as Buck clung onto him for dear life. "I can't stay up like this!"

"You have to stay up, I can't fall all the way down there!"

"You deserve to! You tore a massive hole in my poor wing!"

"You shouldn't have been messing with the Tauros!"

"Just let go of me! Maybe then I can at least save myself!"

While the two Pokemon bickered, the forest floor was growing closer and closer to them.

"I'm goin' doooown!" Gligar cried, before the floor finally came up to meet the two.

Andy was almost safe of the stampeding Tauros, all he had to do was make it to the cottage and climb onto the roof, there was no way of him getting caught by the bulls then.

"Gotta...Make...This...Don't want...to die." Andy panted, jacket rippling in the wind.

The Tauros behind him showed no signs of stopping, there were various grunts and moos as the Pokemon grew nearer.

"ALMOST THERE!" Andy screamed with relief, closing his eyes and thanking the heavens for letting him live another day.

It was then when Andy looked down and saw his boss' Glameow.

"AAH! MOVE YOU MANGY CAT!" Andy yelled, but it was way too late, he tripped over the cat pokemon and fell flat on his face, just inches away from the cottage.

Andy looked up, just in time to see a Tauros hoof come hurtling down towards his face.

"Man, my life sucks."


End file.
